Difficultés à aimer
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Quand un garçon androgyne fait fondre le coeur d'un garçon froid.


A l'akatsuki,la réunion venait d'être terminée. Shukaku venait d'être extré de son hôte. Son corps,inanimé,était sur le sol froid. Ses yeux cernés de noir étaient clos. Dans la salle,ne restait plus que Deidara,Itachi et Kisame.

-Tu as réussi à capturer l'hôte du demon à une queue?

-Evidemment. Pour qui me prenez-vous?

-Pour un idiot,répondit Kisame.

-Tu veux quoi face de requin?

-Fermer-la tout les deux

Pour ne pas s'enerver Deidara partit prendre l'air. Dès qu'Itachi disait de se taire,tout le monde le faisait. Après tout,celui qui avait assasiné son clan était le plsu fort de l'organisation. Dès que Deidara l'avait croisé,il a tout de suite voulut se battre contre lui en voyant ses yeux. Ses yeux que seul le clan Uchiwa possède. C'est comme ça que Deidara avait vu la force d'Itachi.

A l'intérieur,Itachi et Kisame parlaient.

-Dès que tu dis quelque chose il le fait

-Hum

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un a tuer? J'ai envie d'avoir de la chair fraiche et de voir du sang couler

-Calme tes hardeurs Kisame

-Qu'en est-il du demon renard à neuf queues?

-Il semble toujours en vie

-J'adorerai déchiqueter son corps en morceaux

-Cet imbécile ne pense qu'a sauver mon frère. Quel perte de temps...

-Ah oui c'est vrai il y a ton frère

-Je me demande s'il a progressé

-Tu lui a dit la vérité?

-Il finira par le savoir tôt ou tard

Pas très loin de là,Kakashi et son équipe cherchaient la piste de l'homme qui avait enlevé Gaara. Sakura et Chiyo avaient réussi à tuer Sasori mais pas son coéquipier.

-Putain mais où est-il!

-Inutile de crier Naruto

-Mais rappelle-vous ce qu'il a fait! Gaara...

Après la phrase de Naruto,personne ne parla. Sakura et Chiyo avaient de la tristesse dans le regard et Kakashi regarda Naruto de son oeil visible avec de la compassion. Personne d'autre que Naruto ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'avait enduré Gaara.

Il été son ami et il voulait le venger,tuer de ses propres mains celui qui avait enlevé Gaara. Ils finirent par repérer sa trace.

-On l'a enfin retrouver,dit Naruto.

-Nous devons pas nous faire repérer. N'oublions pas que nous savons de quoi il est capable

-Tendons lui une embuscade

-Naruto et moi allons voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres membres près d'ici tandis que vous Chiyo partirez avec Sakura pour vous occupez de lui

-Bien

Tout le monde sortit de sa cachette et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

-On dirait que j'ai de la visite

Deidara se leva et vit apparaitredevant lui celles qui avaient tué Sasori.

-Ainsi c'est vous qui avez tué Sasori. Faut avoir du cran pour tuer son propre petit-fils

-Je n'avais pas lae choix

-Me battre contre une vieille et une gamine,j'ai vraiment pas de chance...soupira Deidara.

-Tu vas voir ce dont nous sommes capable

Deidara plongea sa main dans l'etuit sur sa jambe et eu un sourire. Il sortit sa main de là et jeta une arraignée sur les deux filles. Deidara afficha un sourire lorsque ses deux arraignées faites d'argile se collèrent sur Chiyo et Sakura.

-Il faut se mefier de ce qu'il nous lance Sakura

-Vous avez un plan?

-Nous pouvons faire la même technique qu'avec Sasori

-Est-ce que sa va marcher?

-Doutes-tu de mes capacités Sakura?

-Non bien sûr que non

-Voila pourquoi je deteste les femmes: ça parle toujours

Pendant que Deidara se plaignait,Kakashi et Naruto n'étaient pas très loin de la fôret.

-Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y est personne

Tout droit sorti de nulle part,un kunai arriva sur Naruto. Kakashi le poussa pour que le kunai ne l'ateigne pas.

-Montrez-vous!

Dans l'ombre,une forme apparue. Kakashi et Naruto la reconnue façilement.

-Si toi tu es là,où est ton coéquipier?

-Lequel je dechicte en premier?

Pendant que Kisame parlait avec Kakashi,quelqu'un apparu derrière Naruto qui ne le sentit pas arriver. La personne posa un kunai sur le cou de Naruto.

-Tourne ta tête vers moi et plonge dans tes pires cauchemars

A l'entente de cette voix,Naruto sût qui se trouvait derrière lui. Avec son épée,Kisame donna un coup à Kakashi qui l'esquiva de peu.

_-Il est vraiment rapide,j'ai interêt à faire attention_

Dans les environs,une explosion assez importante se fit entendre. Kisame et Itachi la reconnurent,c'était celle de Deidara. Kakashi était à terre,l'épée de Kisame lui avait aspiré presque tout son chakra. Naruto avait sorti sa deuxième queue. Son regard se dirigeait vers le cou d'Itachi. S'il le regardait dans les yeux,il était sûr de passer un sale qu'art d'heure. Itachi regarda fixement le corps de Naruto qui se tenait sur ses quatres pattes tel un animal,son corps étant possédé par l'esprit du Kyubi. Ses yeux étaient rouges,ses dents étaient plus pointues et ses cicatrices s'ouvraient. Ses cheveux avaient une teinte orange et un chakra rouge se dégageait de son corps.

-Il a bien progréssé

Kyubi se lança à la poursuite d'Itachi qui réussit à éviter les attaques avec facilité. Kakashi se releva pour attaquer Kisame. Il provoqua son shidori et se lança sur l'ennemi. Kisame l'evita et donna un coup de pied qui le fit volé pour ensuite le frapper avec son épée qui fit contré avec un kunai.

Deidara était essouflé. Il avait dû utiliser beaucoups de chakra pour venir à bout de ses deux adversaires. Il avait utiliser la bombe C2 et C3 car Chiyo utilisait son chakra pour déplacer Sakura et elles faisaient un exellent travail d'équipe mais les bombes de Dedidara en été venu à bout. Debout face aux corps allongés,il les regardait.

-Valent-elles la peine que je les tue? Roh et pis nan quelqu'un fera la chose à ma place

-Deidara-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Oh non pas lui...

-Je vous ai enfin retrouvé.C'est vous qui avez fait ça?

-Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit?

-Je vous admire sensei

-Si tu le dit. Maintenant ferme-la et aide-moi à retrouver Kisame et Itachi

-Oui senseiiii

Deidara soupira tandis que Tobi se cacha derrière les arbres et faisait dépasser son derrière.

-Quel gamin j'vous jure

Tobi regarda son sensei dans les yeux,enfin par le trou qui lui servait à voir.

-Sensei,on joue à cache-cache?

-Ferme-la

-Et je vous laisse voir en dessous de mon masque

-Ferme-la

-Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur sensei?demande inocemment Tobi.

-Non. Je veux juste que tu me fout la paix!

Tobi se calma et fit la route tranquillement à côté de son sensei. Après quelques minutes de marche,ils finirent par les retrouver.

-Ils sont la-bas!

Deidara regarda la scène. Kisame préparait une technique qui était destinée à Naruto tandis qu'Itachi semblait parler à Naruto.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait souffrir Sasuke!

-Tu ne sais pas tout

-Alors explique!

-Si j'ai epargner Sasuke c'est pour le proteger. Si jamais Danzo le touchait j'allais dévoilé ses plans au grand jour

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'a enduré Sasuke de ta faute!

-Trouve-le et sauve-le. Même en étant son grand frère,je n'ai pas pû le sauver

Naruto reprit sa forme normal et tomba dans les pommes mais Kakashi le rattrappa dans ses bras. Il regarda une dernière fois l'Uchiwa avant de partir.

-Itachi-san! Kisame-san!

Tobi partit rejoindre les deux autres ainsi que Deidara.

-Tu as réussi à éliminer les deux filles?

-Oui

-Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant

Deux "poufs" se firent entendre et Kisame et Tobi étaient parti.

-Tu ne pars pas?

-J'aurais dû protéger Sasuke au lieu de le laisser souffrir comme ça

Deidara regarda son camarade qui lui faisait dos.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça

Itachi ne répondit pas. Deidara hésita un instant puis entoura la taille d'Itachi de ses bras. Celui-ci fût un peu surpris mais ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi me tiens-tu?

-Je sais pas c'est venu tout seul. Depuis que tu m'as battu,je prend exemple sur toi

-Tu es peut être le plus androgyne de l'akatsuki mais je t'envie Deidara

-Pourquoi?

-Toi tu n'as pas de choses à regretter,tué ton clan ou mit ton frère dans la mauvaise direction

Itachi se tourna et Deidara plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles rouges d'Itachi.

-J'essaye de ne pas montrer certaines choses alors je joue les sales caractères

-Tu l'as dit

Deidara prit Itachi par le col dans l'intention de le frapper mais il fut stopper. Le regard d'Itachi était trop fascinant,trop envoutant. Ne s'y attendant pas,Deidara se retrouva blottit contre le torse de l'Uchiwa.

-Mais...

-Chut

Deidara se demandait pas si Itachi avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré avait dû lui glacer le coeur. Le blond posa ses mains sur le visage du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Un Uchiwa ne peut être heureux et tu le sais

-Même si tu venais à mourir je viendrais avec toi

Itachi posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et laissa une larme débordait de son oeil.


End file.
